


there will be an after

by drunkbea



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbea/pseuds/drunkbea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Emily, not Matt, finds Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there will be an after

Something is swinging towards her. Instinctively, Emily jerks back and she is so done with everything. Her expensive clothes are dirty, she is sick of being so close to death but she can’t let herself think or she might just break down. Instead, she grabs onto the never-ending anger and lunges.

The sight makes her stop short and white noise fills her head because she might just be hallucinating. Jessica, bloody and dirty, looking at her with tired eyes and she looks _wrecked_. Emily feels wrecked. She can’t. She can’t deal with this because if she stops to breathe she knows she’ll self-destruct.

“Guess being a slut didn’t work out as well as you thought it would.” She says and this, this is familiar. This is how Em and Jess work, after and before.

“Emily…” Jessica says, limping forward and this is how Emily knows everything is wrong. This is the way Jess and Em work—barbs and thorns but always, always reciprocated. Even after Jess and Em became Jessica and Emily and they dug to hurt and not for fun, this is the way they work. Emily will sneer and Jessica will bitch. Jessica isn’t rising to the bait and Emily wishes she never came on this godforsaken trip.

Emily feels the sneer slip off her face because half the fun of being a bitch is having someone to bitch back. Slowly, she reaches forward and grabs Jessica’s hand and yeah, she can be strong a little longer.

“Let’s go.” She says and it is not kind, she will never be kind but there is no bite. Jessica, from the way her hand grips Emily’s, understands. This is why they were best friends. There are a lot of weres in Emily’s life lately and she’s gotten tired of it. She won’t let Jessica become another ‘were’.

They walk deeper into the mines.


End file.
